The Ultimate Final battle
by Matfix
Summary: 2 months have past since the eds and the spies beat the Kankers now after 2 months in juvenil hall the Kankers are back for a vengence. The Final battle begins. sequal to NonSequiturs-R-Us's Tot Ed lly spies.
1. Chapter 1

The Ultimate Final Battle

2 Months ago the Kankers tried to take over the nation's food supply but were stop by the eds and the spies from woop after the battle the Kankers were sent to juvenile l hall for a month. While the Eds were making modifications to the DeLorean from Back to the Future the Kankers got out and had overraidated mash potatoes. This time its no story its real.

Note this is a sequel to another author's fanfiction Tot'Ed lly spies I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy or Tot'Ed lly Spies the real author of Tot'Ed lly Spies might make a real sequel but this is my own sequel

Chapter 1 Working on the DeLorean

It was another day in the cub-da-sac and the eds were working on the DeLorean to make it travel to other dimenions.

How long is it going to take to get it to work Sockhead? asked Eddy

Be paticed Eddy it's going to take a while. said Double Dee

So what do you got so far? asked Ed

Well Ed so far I modified it to not only travel though time but also to anywhere in the world. said Double Dee

Sweet so does that mean we can go to other countries like Japan which whould of been useful for that sumo scam. said Eddy

Excactly Eddy It may take years before it is posible to travel to other diminsions. said Double Dee

WHAT years are you kidding me we got to get it to travel to other diminsions as soon as possible we're going to be super rich if this gets done so work faster. said Eddy

Haven't you had enough money aready it can already go though time. said Double Dee

Grrr. anger Eddy

Besides there's no need to rush the Kankers haven't been seen in two months so there's no need to rush through this. said Double Dee

Yeah right the Kankers had a month sentence in juvinel hall so they should be out by now. said Eddy

Meanwhile in the trailer park

It's been 2 months girls I say it's time we take over this town once and for all. said Lee

Yeah and with this banch of over raidated mash potatoes well be unstopable. said Marie

Lets dig in. said May

So the Kankers ate the mash potatoes and began to mutate.

End of Chapter

Uh oh after 2 months in juvanel hall the Kankers have returned and this time they mutated for real. Oh also I've dicided to give the author of the to'edlly spies some of the credit since it's a sequel to his/her idea and I'm follow though where the author of that story left off.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Return of the Kankers

Well that should be enough for today. said Double Dee

Man this is taking forever. said Eddy

Suddenly the ground shook and the sound of foot steps is heard and the eds relized it could be one of wo things either a giant was among them or that Ed's story of the Kankers becoming huge has come to life. It was the second choice.

Oh no that better not be what I think it is. said Eddy

It is Eddy the Kankers have mutanted like in Ed's story. said Double Dee in panic

Hiya boys you thought you seen the last of us but you we're wrong. said The Kankers

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! screamed the Eds

Quick in the time machine we'll go back 10 minute's in the past and warn everyone about the Kankers. said Double Dee

Good idea sockhead lets go. said Eddy

So the eds quickly got in the DeLorean and went back tens minutes in the past to warn everyone.

Ten minutes ago

Yo Rolf I bet you can't beat this ramp. said Kevin

Is that a challange Kevin then Rolf will beat your record. said Rolf

Rolf going to have trouble beating Kevin's record since he did 20 tricks before landing. said Nazz

Rolf will make you eat those words. said Rolf

Suddenly a flash of light can and the DeLorean appeared along with the eds inside.

Whoa what are you dorks doing here?

No time for that we come 10 minutes from the future and we're in big trouble the Kankers are back but this time the're the size of king kong and they're on there way. said Eddy

What are you serious? asked Nazz

Yeah we're serious this time we really need all of your help to defeat them. said Eddy

Holy macaros it must be true since that car really does go back in time. said Jimmy

Alright lets get to my house and fast. said Kevin

So everyone got to Keven's house to begin the battle plan.

End of Chapter

This is the second time that Kevin became a commander in a fight the first time was that alien episode from season 6 of Ed, Edd, n Eddy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Preparing For The Fight

Everyone was in Kevin's basement and Kevin was going over the plan for defeating the Kankers but it wasn't that simple after hearing what the Kankers looked like when they're mutanted.

Okay dork, dork, and dorky mind telling us what the Kankers look like now. said Kevin

Well the Kanker's are the size of godzilla they're so huge that they could smash a house down with one punch. said Ed

WHAT! They're that big oh man we're gonna need bigger wepeans. said Kevin

We don't have anything that can hurt them if they're that big we may need the millitary's help to defeat them. said Nazz

No way those urban fiends are coming here I don't trust city people we need another plan. said Jonny

This is not the time for that Jonny we don't have the fire power to beat the Kankers. said Sarah

Those city people are bad remember what happened last time the city corrupted my pal plank so forget it. said Jonny

Grrrrrrrrr. angered Kevin

Double Dee any other ideas of how we are going to get out of this since Jonny don't trust city people? asked Eddy

Well Eddy while I was working on the LeDecmo I added a feature that creates huge platforms with ramps that can be drive and walk on upword towrds the Kanker's heads close enough to hit them. said Double Dee

Man you sure spend your free time to upgrade the time machine. said Kevin

So your saying that the time machine can create platforms that we can go on with ramps that can allow us to ride up close enough to hit the Kankers. said Sarah

Yes indead the platforms are made out of clear unbreakable panels that would take on various shapes and the ramps go straght up that defie the laws of gravity. But once we hit the Kankers we have to land back on the platforms because the ramps can only go up to

the Kankers chins. said Double Dee

Even know halve of it doesn't make sense it just might work but we are going to need wheels because we have to move fast to avoid their attacks. said Eddy

He's right so we need rides I'm taking my bike the eds will take the LeDecmo the rest of you find anything that can move fast because this time its a real battle. said Kevin

Yes Kevin. said Everyone but Kevin

So everyone else looked for transportation Jonny turned into Captain Melonhead, Nazz found rollerskates, Sarah and Jimmy found bikes and Rolf rode on Wilferd. They were prepared for the fight of their lives

End of Chapter

The next chapter is the start of a very long battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Battle Begins

The kids were prepared for the battle as the Kankers arrived just around the time that the eds went back in time. Double Dee fired the first plateform and everyone got on it.

So you guys want to take us on well then bring it on. said Lee

You time has come to be defeated for good Kankers. said Eddy as he started the engine of the time machine

Yeah you three are finally going to get what you deserve after everything you did Kankers. said Kevin

Rolf has had it with three Kankers prepare to meet your defeat for good. said Rolf

Its time for you girls to pay for everything you did to us. said Nazz

Your going to face justice Kankers. said Captain Melonhead

Are you wimps done talking the lets start this. said Marie

So everyone was off at full speed as the ultimate battle began.

Alright Kankers it seems you didn't learn your lesson last time so prepare to be beaten again. said Eddy

Don't get cocky Eddy this is different then last time the spies aren't here to help us this time. said Double Dee

I know that but this time we got the whole neghborhood on our side. said Eddy

There's a ramp lets go up it. said Ed

So the eds dive up the ramp where Lee is while shes firing giant lips at them.

Ha we're too fast for you so eat this. siad Eddy

Eddy punched Lee in the chin then the eds were falling back down to the platform

Ouch Maire get them. said Lee

Yeah yeah I'm busy with the other twurbs. said Marie

Look like the dorks got the first hit on them now it's my turn. said Kevin

Not if I could help it. said Marie who used a chicken to fire a ray out her armpit.

Uh oh better dodge it. said Kevin who steered his bike away from the ray

These brass knuckles should do some damage eat this. said Kevin who used his brass knuckles to hit Maries face.

Ouch what the hell is he wearing. said Marie

Ha take that Marie. said Kevin who fell and landed back on the platform

Nice shot Kev. said Nazz

The Kankers continued firing giant lips and rays out of their armpits but the kids we fast and dodge them. Rolf manage to get on a ramp.

Faster Wilfred we must get to that kanker and beat the hell out of her. said Rolf

Uh oh. said May

Eat this. said Rolf who was punching May and fell with Wilfred and land back on the platform

Ouch that hurt what are we going to do girls. said May

Simple we'll grow taller so they can't reach us. said Lee

Alright going up. said Marie

The Kankers grew bigger

Oh shit they can grow bigger now what? asked Kevin

I'll create another platform so we can go higher. said Double Dee

So Double Dee created another platform and the kids went up higher to get to the Kankers

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Second Platform

Nice work sockhat now we can continue this battle. said Eddy

Alright lets keep this high speed battle going the Kankers seem to have the power to grow bigger. said Kevin

Too bad this isn't one of Ed's stories this time because this maybe a long fight. said Double Dee

Then I guess we better keep pounding them. said Kevin

Kevin went up ahead and rode up the ramp toards Maire and was ready to beat the hell out of her.

All right here's a knuckle sandwich Maire. said Kevin who punch Marie in the face

Ouch! screamed Marie

Take that. said Kevin who fell back down to the platform

Nice shot Kev. said Nazz

Now its Rolfs turn faster Wilferd. said Rolf who pulled Wilferd's ears as they rode up the ramp to May Kanker

Eat kisses. said May who was firing smoches at Rolf

You are no match for this son of a shepferd eat Rolf's shoe. said Rolf who hit May with his shoe

Lee do something. said May

I'm on it prepare to get blasted by my armpit beam. said Lee who fired a ray of yellow light from her armpit

Uh oh time to go back to the future. said Eddy who used the DeLorean to go forward 20 minutes to the future

Boy Eddy thinks fast. said Captain Melonhead

Which means we got to keep hitting the Kankers for 20 minutes. said Sarah

I'm on it. said Nazz who was rolling up the ramp

Go Nazz go. said Kavin

Oh no you don't. said Lee who began firing kisses at Nazz

Not happening. said Nazz who dodge the attack

Eat this. said Nazz who kicked Lee in the face and dropped back down to the platform

Nice one Nazz now its our turn. said Sarah

Not happening squirt. said Marie who fired her armpit ray but Sarah and Jimmy were too fast for the ray to hit them

Ha eat this. said Sarah who she and Jimmy hit Marie

Ouch! Grrrrrrr! angered Marie

These sqruits are tougher then we thought. said Lee

Suddenly the Eds reappered and hit all three of the Kankers

All right girls time to move up to floor three. said Lee

The Kankers grew bigger so Double Dee fired another platform and everyone went up to floor three.

End of Chapter

The final battle aganst the Kanker sisters is very long so expect alot of chapters in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Third Platform

Man this is bad if they keep growing like this we're probly going to end up in space. said Kevin

Lets hope we don't run out of platforms. said Eddy

Don't worry we won't. said Double Dee

Lets get up there splinter. said Captain Melonhead

Captain Melonhead ran up the ramp while dodging Lee's kisses

This kid's fast Marie help me. said Lee

Yeah yeah quiet yapping your yap. said Marie who began firing her armpit ray at Captain Melonhead

Here we go splinter take this. said Captain Melonhead who swung splinter at Lee

Ouch! screamed Lee who's got splinters on her

Nice work Melon dude now it's my turn. said Kevin who went full speed up the ramp tourds Marie

Oh crap. said Marie as she try to stop Kevin from reaching her

Here's a knuckle sandwich. said Kevin who punched Marie hard in the face

Ha take that. said Kevin who fell and landed back on the platform.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! angered Marie

All right boys it's our turn. said Eddy who was speeding up the DeLorean

Not so fast boys lets get them girls. said Lee

Ready. said Both Marie and May

The Kankers began rapidly firing their smooches at the eds.

Ahhhhhh! screamed the eds

Quick lets warp 10 minutes to the future. said Ed

Right. said Double Dee as he push the button to go 10 minutes to the future to avoid the Kankers attack

Rats they warped with that car. said Marie

It must be the real thing then the DeLorean from back to the future the car that beat us last time. said Lee

Oh great they got the advantage. said Marie

But the other kids don't have the car. said May

She's right lets concentrate our attacks on the others until our boyfriends get back. said Lee

Right. said Marie

Looks like the dorks went to the future again that means we got to hold the front lines till they get back. said Kevin

Right. said Sarah

We're getting closer Sarah. said Jimmy

All right Lee prepare to get the crap kicked out of you. said Sarah who was on her way to the ramp

Oh no you don't. said Lee who began to fire smooches at Sarah and Jimmy

Look out Sarah. said Jimmy

Not happening Lee. said Sarah who steered her bike away from the attack and continued upward

Oh this is gonna hurt. said Lee as Sarah took out a baseball bat and hit Lee with it.

Take that. said Sarah who landed back on the platfrom.

Their tougher then they look we can't get a single hit on them. said Marie

Suddenly the DeLorean came back and the eds hit the Kankers then landed back on the platform.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. angered Lee

Time to go up higher. said Marie

The Kankers grew bigger.

What again. said Eddy

Double Dee fired another platform and they rode the rail up another level.

End of Chapter

This story is longer than Dark Bloody Report so expect alot of chapters since there's a new chapter every time the Kankers get bigger. This story's gonna take awhile to finish.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Fourth Platform

Man they just don't stop growing. said Kevin

At this rate we might go into outer space. said Nazz

Then we better finished this battle fast. said Double Dee

There a rail lets go. said Eddy

Oh no you don't fire girls. said Lee

The Kankers fired their armpit rays at the eds.

Ahhhh! screamed the eds.

Eddy quickly turned the car to avoid the rays as the drove up to hit Marie.

Ha I'm too fast. said Eddy as he was ready to punch Marie.

Uh oh this is going to hurt. OUCH! screamed Marie as Ed and Eddy punch and ram the car at her.

Nice one dorks okay its my turn to pound them. said Kevin

Rolf will join you. said Rolf who was following Kevin.

Thanks man lets do this. said Kevin

Marie do something their going to hit me. said May

Don't worry I get them. Eat rapid fire smooches. said Marie

Did she say rapid fire Kevin, Rolf look out. said Nazz

Don't worry I peddle fast and steer fast. said Kevin

Those attacks won't get Rolf faster Wilfred. said Rolf

Kevin and Rolf were steering away from the attacks and are ready to pound May.

Here's a double knuckle sandwich May Kanker. said Kevin

Rolf will make you meet Rolf's shoe. said Rolf who took one shoe off and ready to attack.

Rolf and Kevin pound the hell out of May

Ouch that hurt. said May

Ha they may be bigger but were kicking they're butts. said Kevin

Don't get cocky Kevin we may be hitting the but their not going down. said Captain Melonhead

Dammit we need more man power to take them down. Said Kevin

Where are we going to get more man power all of us are here? asked Sarah

We need something big to knock them down. said Eddy

Like what in case you forgotten this car don't have any weapons. said Double Dee

Grrrrrrr. This is taking forever. said Eddy

Time to go up another floor girls. said Lee

The Kankers grew taller.

Aw come on. said Eddy

Time to fire another platform. said Double Dee

Double Dee fired another platform and everybody went up to floor 5.

End of Chapter

This story's getting harder to write but the story is far from over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Fifth Platform

The kids and the eds continued their ultimate final battle against the Kankers and they keep getting taller soon they will be in space if the battle goes on any longer that is if the cub-da-sac wins this long fight.

Dude if this battle continues we're going to be in space and we don't have space suits. said Nazz

I hope Double Dee's modifications to the DeLorean keeps us from floating off the platforms. said Kevin

Don't worry these platforms have gravity so we won't float off if we get into space. said Double Dee

Well that's a relive because we're already 70 stories high off the ground how many times can the Kankers grow? ask Sarah

Don't know but we better beat them fast because getting down's going to be the hard part. said Eddy

Enough talk lets continued this ultimate battle. said Rolf

Right I see a rail up ahead lets go Rolf. said Kevin

Rolf and Kevin headed towards the rail.

Oh no you don't fire girls. said Lee

Right. said Maire and May as the began firing smooches at them.

Kevin, Rolf look out! shouted Nazz

Quick we need to dodge them. said Rolf

Right. said Kevin

Kevin and Rolf dodge the attacks and headed straight for Marie

Man their fast. said Marie

Eat Rolf's shoe Marie Kanker. said Rolf who was ready to attack.

And eat my fist. said Kevin

Ouch! My eye. screamed Marie who was hit in the eye

Way to go shovel chin now its our turn. said Eddy

The eds head for Lee Kanker but Lee was ready to charge up a new attack

Take this boys hyper arm pit ray! shouted Lee as she fired a dark ray out of her arm pit

WHAT! Uh oh quick go forward in time before the ray hits us sock hat. shouted Eddy

Right. said Double Dee as he hit the button to go forward 10 minutes into the future.

Shit your man made one hell of a ride Marie. said Lee

Whoa that was close we better be careful because they got more stronger attacks besides the two they been using for half the battle. said Sarah

Damn this is ridicules how are we supposed to dodge an attack like that? questioned Captain Melonhead

Guess we need to move fast before the blast hits. said Kevin

We'll have to time it to dodge it. said Nazz

So far Lee's the only one with that attack so the others shouldn't be a problem. said Jimmy

Don't count on it Fluffy if Lee can do it then so could her sisters. said Kevin

You got that right and that's not the only super powered attack we got. said Marie

Show em May. said Marie

Right super smooches. said May who fired multi color smooches at them but faster.

Oh this ain't good. Quick everyone dodge them. shouted Nazz

So everyone steered quickly to dodge

Full speed everyone we can all hit her to stop the attacks. said Kevin

Right. said everyone

So the kids lead by Kevin went full speed to get to May while dodging the super smooches.

Man their going fast. said Marie

Marie help her. said Lee

Yay yay all right I'll fire too. said Marie

So Marie began firing super smooches at the kids

Aw man Marie's firing as well hurry. said Kevin

We're going as fast as we can. said Nazz

We're almost there. said Sarah

Aw crap. shouted Marie

Now attack. said Kevin

The kids all combined their attacks for an upper cut on May

OUCH! That hurt. shouted May

Grrrrrrrr. angered Lee

Suddenly the Deloern reappeared.

Aww crap. said Lee

Pink belly. said Ed as he punched Lee

Ouch that's it time to grow taller girls. said Lee

Right. said Marie and May

The Kankers grew bigger again.

Fire another platform. said Eddy

Roger. said Double Dee who fired another platform

Give me a break now their 80 stories tall and we're close to exiting the atmosphere. said Nazz

Man. said Kevin

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10 Calling The Sailor Senshi and Mew Mews for Backup

The cub-da-sac's in real trouble the Kankers have become too much for the kids to handle so Ed, Edd, n Eddy used the DeLorean to transport to Tokyo to find the Sailor Senshi for backup because they really need it now.

The Sailor Senshi are out patrolling the city making sure its safe.

So far everything seems good here. said Sailor Moon

Yeah I don't see any trouble here. said Sailor Mars

It looks like peace has returned at last. said Sailor Mercury

Yeah it looks like it. said Sailor Jupiter

Huh whats that light over there. said Sailor Venus

The DeLorean has appeared with the eds in it.

A car? questioned Sailor Saturn

Suddenly the eds came out of it.

Right on schedule gentleman now lets find the Sailor Senshi and fast. said Double Dee

Your right we only got 40 minutes till we go back back to the battle. said Eddy

Hey guys I see some girls there. said Ed

It must be them and we didn't have to look all over the city for them. said Eddy

Who are you guys and where did you come from. said Sailor Moon

I'm Eddy and this is Ed and Double Dee would you girls happened to be the Sailor Senshi by any chance? asked Eddy

Yeah we are were you looking for us? asked Sailor Mercury

And how did you three get here? demanded Sailor Mars

We got here with the DeLorean that Double Dee built. said Ed

The DeLorean as in THE DeLorean from Back to the Future. said Sailor Jupiter

That's right it's the real deal we made it so we can also go anywhere in the world. said Double Dee

Wow that's cool you made a working DeLorean. said a Female voice

Huh? Question the eds

Mew Pudding what are you doing here. said Sailor Moon

We came because we saw a light over here. said Mew Ichigo

Who are those girls? asked Eddy

We're the Mew Mews we are also heroes of this city. said Mew Ichigo

So there's two groups of magical girls here. said Double Dee

Good the more the merrier be side's we need all the help we can get. said Eddy

Help wait you guys came here for our help what's seems to be the trouble? asked Mew Lettuce

Time you guys start explaining whats going on. said Sailor Moon

I'm glad you asked. You see there are the girls known as the Kankers Sisters and the used overraited Mash potatoes to turn into to giants so us and the rest of the kids started a ultimate turbo battle against them we were doing well until the Kankers started to grow bigger now they're 80 stories tall and the battle started to become very tough since they can go bigger whenever we do enough damage to them. said Eddy

So what I'm trying to say is WE NEED YOUR ! screamed Eddy

Take a look at the screen here. said Double Dee

So the Sailor Senshi and the Mew Mews look and saw a huge war zone as the rest of the kids are getting pinned down by hyper armpit rays and super smooches.

OH MY GOD! This is serious. shouted Sailor Moon

Those kids aren't gonna last much longer all right well help. said Sailor Mars

We're going to need vehicles this looks like a serious fight here. said Sailor Uranus

All right lets get there and fast. said Mew Zakuro

So Sailor Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Mars, Pluto, and Mew Zakuro got on Motorcycles Mew Minto rode with Mew Zakuro, Mew Ichigo, and Sailor Moon got in the DeLoern, Sailor Mercury rode with Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn rode with Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus rode with Sailor Pluto, Mew Pudding rode with Sailor Neptune, and Mew Lettence also rode in the DeLorean.

All right lets go stop these Kanker Sisters. said Sailor Mars

Hang on tight and brace yourself s for the ultimate battle against the Kankers. said Eddy

Transport us back to the 6th Platform sock hat. said Eddy

Roger. said Double Dee

So the Eds along with the Sailor Senshi and the Mew Mews transported back to Peach Creak to continue the fight on the 6th platform.

End of Chapter

The Sailor Senshi and The Mew Mews unite to help the cub-da-sac win the fight against the Giant Kanker Sisters

Oh by the way the riders on the motorcycles were neocrytalsirenity's idea Thanks for helping.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Calling The Sailor Senshi and Mew Mews for Backup

The cub-da-sac's in real trouble the Kankers have become too much for the kids to handle so Ed, Edd, n Eddy used the DeLorean to transport to Tokyo to find the Sailor Senshi for backup because they really need it now.

The Sailor Senshi are out patrolling the city making sure its safe.

So far everything seems good here. said Sailor Moon

Yeah I don't see any trouble here. said Sailor Mars

It looks like peace has returned at last. said Sailor Mercury

Yeah it looks like it. said Sailor Jupiter

Huh whats that light over there. said Sailor Venus

The DeLorean has appeared with the eds in it.

A car? questioned Sailor Saturn

Suddenly the eds came out of it.

Right on schedule gentleman now lets find the Sailor Senshi and fast. said Double Dee

Your right we only got 40 minutes till we go back back to the battle. said Eddy

Hey guys I see some girls there. said Ed

It must be them and we didn't have to look all over the city for them. said Eddy

Who are you guys and where did you come from. said Sailor Moon

I'm Eddy and this is Ed and Double Dee would you girls happened to be the Sailor Senshi by any chance? asked Eddy

Yeah we are were you looking for us? asked Sailor Mercury

And how did you three get here? demanded Sailor Mars

We got here with the DeLorean that Double Dee built. said Ed

The DeLorean as in THE DeLorean from Back to the Future. said Sailor Jupiter

That's right it's the real deal we made it so we can also go anywhere in the world. said Double Dee

Wow that's cool you made a working DeLorean. said a Female voice

Huh? Question the eds

Mew Pudding what are you doing here. said Sailor Moon

We came because we saw a light over here. said Mew Ichigo

Who are those girls? asked Eddy

We're the Mew Mews we are also heroes of this city. said Mew Ichigo

So there's two groups of magical girls here. said Double Dee

Good the more the merrier be side's we need all the help we can get. said Eddy

Help wait you guys came here for our help what's seems to be the trouble? asked Mew Lettuce

Time you guys start explaining whats going on. said Sailor Moon

I'm glad you asked. You see there are the girls known as the Kankers Sisters and the used overraited Mash potatoes to turn into to giants so us and the rest of the kids started a ultimate turbo battle against them we were doing well until the Kankers started to grow bigger now they're 80 stories tall and the battle started to become very tough since they can go bigger whenever we do enough damage to them. said Eddy

So what I'm trying to say is WE NEED YOUR HEEEEEELLLLLP! screamed Eddy

Take a look at the screen here. said Double Dee

So the Sailor Senshi and the Mew Mews look and saw a huge war zone as the rest of the kids are getting pinned down by hyper armpit rays and super smooches.

OH MY GOD! This is serious. shouted Sailor Moon

Those kids aren't gonna last much longer all right well help. said Sailor Mars

We're going to need vehicles this looks like a serious fight here. said Sailor Uranus

All right lets get there and fast. said Mew Zakuro

So Sailor Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Mars, Pluto, and Mew Zakuro got on Motorcycles Mew Minto rode with Mew Zakuro, Mew Ichigo, and Sailor Moon got in the DeLoern, Sailor Mercury rode with Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn rode with Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus rode with Sailor Pluto, Mew Pudding rode with Sailor Neptune, and Mew Lettence also rode in the DeLorean.

All right lets go stop these Kanker Sisters. said Sailor Mars

Hang on tight and brace yourself s for the ultimate battle against the Kankers. said Eddy

Transport us back to the 6th Platform sock hat. said Eddy

Roger. said Double Dee

So the Eds along with the Sailor Senshi and the Mew Mews transported back to Peach Creak to continue the fight on the 6th platform.

End of Chapter

The Sailor Senshi and The Mew Mews unite to help the cub-da-sac win the fight against the Giant Kanker Sisters

Oh by the way the riders on the motorcycles were neocrytalsirenity's idea Thanks for helping.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Help Arrives

The cub-da-sac's getting pinned down by the Kankers triple attacks luckily the eds managed to get back up.

Dude we're in serious hot water here. said Nazz

I know we can't even get to the rails because of this triple attack. said Kevin

OK we need backup now because we can't even get close enough. said Captain Melonhead

Did somebody ordered backup. said Eddy

Suddenly the DeLorean reappeared along with the Sailor Senshi and the Mew mews.

Whoa the dorks got reinforcements. said Kevin

Don't worry people of the cub-da-sac the Sailor Senshi and the Mew mews are here to give you backup. said Sailor Moon

The cub-da-sac saw 5 motorcycles with 2 girls on them each along with 3 girls in the DeLorean

Alright disengage the motorcycles we're going in. said Sailor Uranus

The motorcycles disengaged and they were ready to fight the Kankers.

Whoa they got motorcycles where'd you find them at? asked Kevin

The DeLorean can go anywhere in the world so we went to japan to get these girls for backup. said Double Dee

Boy good thing you guys added that feature. said Nazz

All right Kankers prepare to meet your match. said Sailor Mars

Where did they come form? asked May

Who cares lets get them. said Lee

All right so how do you get to them? asked Mew Zakuro

You have to ride up one of the three rails of light to reach them after you hit one of them you need to land back on the platform. said Nazz

Good thing we're used to this stuff because that looks like a long drop. said Sailor Jupiter

Sounds easy to me. said Mew Pudding

Its not that easy you have to dodge their attacks and fast. said Kevin

For what we saw on that video its looks tough. said Sailor Mercury

Alright I'll go first I'm right in front of a rail. said Sailor Mars

Oh no you don't eat hyper armpit ray. said Lee

All right time for an attack of my own take this Mars Break! shouted Sailor Mars as she moved really fast with fire enveloped her

What the. said Lee

Wow that's a new attack I haven't seen before. said Sailor Mercury

Sailor Mars rammed her flame ingulped motorcycle at Lee

Ouch hot hot hot Marie take help me my hair on fire. said Lee

Marie used her water cannon to put out the fire.

Okay these girls have super powers we're in trouble now. said Lee

Time to move up a floor. said Marie

The Kankers grew bigger again

You've got to be kidding me. Said Mew Ichigo

No wonder you needed our help. said Sailor Mars

Fire another platform Double Dee. said Eddy

Roger Eddy. said Double Dee

Double Dee fired another platform as the eds, the kids, and the magical girls went up to the 7th platform.

End of Chapter

This battle is really heating up now with the Sailor Senshi and the Mew Mews are on the eds side they might have a better chance of beating them now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Seventh Platform

OK this battle is seriously getting tough now we're almost out of the earth's atmosphere. said Nazz

How much more can these Kankers grow anyway their 90 stories tall now. said Sailor Pluto

Doesn't matter we still need to beat them lets go. said Sailor Jupiter

Alright girls time for another triple attack. said Lee

Again give me a break we barely survive the last attack. said Kevin

I handle this one hold tight Mint. said Mew Zakuro

Mew Zakuro went full speed towards a ramp to stop the attack.

Man she knows how to ride. said Sailor Neptune

Sailor Neptune lets you and I do a team attack on the other Kanker. said Sailor Uranus

Alright then the eds and I will go up the third ramp. said Sailor Mars

Sailor Mercury lets you and I do a team attack to help Sailor Mars out. said Mew Lettece

Right. said Sailor Mercury

Hold tight everyone. said Double Dee

The Kankers fired hyper armpit rays and super smooches at everyone.

Mint fire mint arrows to block the super smooches and I'll use my whip to hit her when we get close enough. said Mew Zakuro

I'm on it. said Mew Mint

Sailor Saturn use you Deadly Revelation to destroy the hyper armpit rays for us. said Sailor Moon

Right. said Sailor Saturn

Get ready Sailor Neptune because we're getting close to attack. said Sailor Uranus

Keep firing girls. said Lee

We're doing the best we can but they're too fast. said Marie

Get ready guys because its time to put the hurt on her. said Sailor Mars

Almost there and now attack. said Sailor Uranus

Sailor Neptune and Uranus used a dual attack call Neptune Uranus Blast on May, Mew Zakuro used her whip on Marie and Sailor Mars, used mars flame snake along with Sailor Mercury and Mew Lettuce use Mercury Tidal Surge on Lee

Ouch that seriously hurt. said Marie

Man these girls are tougher then they look. said Lee

Alright we got them on the ropes lets keep this up. said Kevin

That's it time to go to floor 8 girls. said Lee

WHAT again we're almost in deep space. said Mew Ichigo

How many platforms do we got left? asked Eddy

We got some left probably enough for two more floors. said Double Dee

Than fire another platform. said Sailor Moon

OK platform 8 coming right up. said Double Dee

Double Dee fired another platform and they we're going up to floor 8.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Eighth Platform

I think we shouldn't be this high guys because we're serious close to being ito space if they grow one more time. said Nazz

Man out of all the villians we face these three may be the toughest of them all because we keep hitting them and they're not going down. said Sailor Mars

Then its time to go Super Sailor Senshi then. said Sailor Moon

Right. said Sailor Mars

Crystal Power Make Up! shouted the Sailor Senshi

The Sailor Senshi transformed into their super forms.

What the. said Lee

Time to take you down Kankers. said Super Sailor Mars

Kevin we got to do a team attack again. said Rolf

Right Rolf lets do this. said Kevin

Oh no you don't eat huper armpit ray. said Marie

Your not getting him Super Earth Shaker. shouted Super Sailor Uranus

Super Sailor Uranus charge a huge ball of energy and threw it at the huper armpit ray.

Rats. said Marie

Eat this Marie Kevin and Rolf's double knuckle sandwich. said Kevin

Ouch. said Marie

Nice one you two now its our turn. said Sarah

Ready Sarah, and Jimmy for a triple attack of our own. said Nazz

Ready. said Sarah and Jimmy

Alright girls time for triple huper armpit rays. said Lee

Right. said Marie and May

WHAT DID SHE SAY! yelled Sarah

A triple huper armpit ray attack. said Nazz

Not good not good. said the eds

Quick go forward in time 10 minutes Double Dee. said Eddy

Right. said Double Dee

The DeLorean went forward 10 minutes to avoid the atttack.

Gotta stop that attack. said Super Sailor Pluto

I'm on it. said Super Sailor Jupiter

Super Supreme Thunder! shouted Super Sailor Jupiter

Uh oh not good. said Marie

She stoped our attack. said May

And your next ready Super Sailor Venus? asked Super Sailor Jupiter

Ready. said Super Sailor Venus

Super Crescent Supreme Thunder Beam Shower. shouted both Super Sailor Venus and Jupiter as they fire a fusion attack

WHAT! shouted Lee

This is going to hurt. said Marie

OUCH! shouted the Kankers as the attack hit all three of them.

Man they're tough. said May

And its about to get worse cause look what's coming. said Marie

The DeLorean reappered as Super Sailor Moon and Mercury had an attack all charged up and ready.

Oh snap. Ahhhhhhh! screamed Lee as the attack hit her

Woo hoo we got them on the ropes. said Eddy

THAT'S IT TIME TO GO TO THE FINAL FLOOR ALL THE WAY INTO SPACE! screamed Marie

! screamed Eddy

They're gonna grow to the point when they're gorw to the size of a space elevator. said Mew Lettece

Are you nuts there's no air in space. said Nazz

Don't worry the plaforms also got life support so we can breathe in space. said Double Dee

And how about we make this tough we stand in a triangle formation around the whole Planet. said Lee

Oh great we need a huge platform to fight now. said Sarah

Can you fire one that big Sockhead? asked Eddy

Yeah I can brace yourselfs because its a long climb up to it. said Double Dee

Just fire it. said Eddy

Alright here it goes. said Double Dee

Double Dee fired a huge platform above the planet about 50 feet where the moon is and they rode the ramp up to the final platform.

End of Chapter

This is where things get really epic.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The Final Platform A Tough Fight in Space

The Kankers are now over 500 stories tall soo tall that their feet are on the surface but the rest of them are in space.

Man I can see the moon here now. said Mew Lettuce

Can't belive the Kankers grew this tall we're in space now and I hope we don't fall. said Super Sailor Moon

Don't worry the platforms have the same gravity as Earth so we don't fall or flot off into space. said Double Dee

This is it the final round this time we need to beat them here and now. said Mew Ichigo

Alright lets do this. said Kevin

Bring it. said Marie

Time for dual hyper armpit rays and super smooches Lee

Uh oh better move fast before they hit us. said Kevin

The Kankers began firing at them. Kevin and Rolf raced toards a ramp.

There's a ramp lets hurry Rolf. said Kevin

We'll cover you two. said Super Sailor Jupiter

Mew Mint fire mint arrows to destory those super smooches. said Mew Zakuro

OK. said Mew Mint

I see a ramp up ahead lets go. said Captain Melonhead

Man their attacks are getting harder to dodge we can't afford to get hit. said Eddy

We're almost there Super Sailor Saturn use Saturn Blast to blast that ray while we get up there to deal damage to her. said Super Sailor Mars

Alright take this Saturn Blast. shouted Super Sailor Saturn who fire a large black energy ball at the hyper armpit ray.

Oh crap. said Lee

Now take this Mars Break X3. shouted Super Sailor Mars as she speed up with orange colored fire around her heading straght for Lee

Whoa thats fast are right lets also hit her hard with an attack of our own. said Super Sailor Moon

Alright Mercury Freeze Fury. shouted Super Sailor Mercury as she created a barrier of ice around the DeLorean with ice shards firing at Lee

Oh no. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! shouted Lee as she got hit with a serious fire and ice combo

MAIRE do something! shouted Lee

I'm trying. said Marie

Nice fire and ice combo guys. said Nazz

Alright time for a triple attack of our own. said Super Sailor Uranus

Right we'll hit all three of them with this attack. said Super Sailor Neptune

Let's hope we time this right. said Super Sailor Pluto

Did you guys hear what I just hear? asked May

Yeah we heard those three are going to try to hit all of us at once. said Marie

Not if we could help it. said Lee

They're on to us everyone cover us while we charge up our super triple attack that will hit them all at once. said Super Sailor Pluto

Right. said Everyone

Alright lets buy them some time. said Mew Zakuro

We can't afford to let the Kankers interrupt that charge it could be the only way to finally end this fight. said Eddy

The dork's right we have to keep them busy and not get hit while Super Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto charge up that triple Kevin

I have a attack that can put a barrier around them but I need to keep concetration to to keep it up. said Super Sailor Venus

Alright you keep the barrier up while the rest of us continue attacking them. said Super Sailor Mars

Right here it goes Venus Light Barrier. shouted Super Sailor Venus

A barrier of light was put over Super Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.

The Kankers will probally attack the barrier so we better hit em fast.

How much can that Mars Break go up to? asked Super Sailor Moon

X5 in super form X9 in eternal form. said Super Sailor Mars

Then lets hope X5 will be enough. said Eddy

Yeah it will be X5 makes me able to go up to 400 miles per hour. said Super Sailor Mars

It well have to do because they're ready to fire. said Nazz

Alright lets do this. said Kevin

Aright girls focus you fire on those three make sure they don't get the chance to use that attack. said Lee

Right. said Marie and May

Quick up the ramp if we hit Marie we can stop that attack. said Eddy

Eat hyper armpit ray. shouted Marie

Oh no you don't Mars Break X5. shouted Super Sailor Mars

What. said Marie

Take this Thunder Dragon. shouted Super Sailor Jupiter as she fire a dragon of lightning at Marie

Uh oh ahhhhhhh. screamed Marie as she got hit by the attack

Eddy rammed the Delorean at Marie to deal more damage.

Nice shot now for the other Kanker. said Super Sailor Mercury

I'm on it you two follow me we'll attack her together. said Mew Zakuro

Right. said Kevin and Rolf

Lee they're trying to stall for time and there's a barrier around those three girls. said Marie

Alright I'll attack the others while you and May continue attacking that barrier can't hold up forever. said Lee

Grrr dammit how much longer till that attack's ready you three? asked Mew Ichigo

It's almost ready give us 7 minutes then it will be ready. said Super Sailor Uranus

Lets hope we can hold out for 7 minutes. said Nazz

Super Sailor Saturn do you have an attack that can attack three targets at once? asked Mew Zakuro

Yeah I do the Super Deathly Revelation. said Super Sailor Saturn

Alright when I give you the signal fire that attack. said Super Sailor Mars

We're almost there get ready. said Mew Zakuro

Now attack. said Mew Zakuro

Kevin and Rolf did a team pounding attack while Mew Zakuro used her Zakuro whip on May.

Ouch that hurt. said May

Eat super smoochs boys. said Lee

Not if I could help it Super Sailor Saturn now. said Super Sailor Mars

Right Super Deathly Revelation. shouted Super Sailor Saturn

The attack hit all three of them and Super Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were ready for their triple attack.

Uh oh the attack's all charged up. said May

Oh this is gonna hurt. said Lee

Take this Uranus Neptune Pluto Tri Planet Blast! shouted Super Sailor Uranus, Neptune and Pluto

A huge ball of energy fire three energy beams one at each of them.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! screamed the Kankers

All right we did it that should destory them for good. said Super Sailor Pluto

Woo hoo we did it we won. said Eddy

The Kankers are no more. said Ed

I think its too soon to celabrate look. said Double Dee

WHAT! shouted Nazz

The Kankers are badly damage but still alive and really angry.

THAT'S IT YOU THINK YOU'VE WON WELL YOUR DEAD WORNG! screamed Lee

Marie time for the ultimate wepean. said Lee

Right time for Omega Over Raidated Mash Potatoes. said Marie

What did she say. said Mew Ichigo

What there's another batch of those mash potatoes. said Eddy

Thats right boys we packed this in case we are about to get beaten if you thought we were tough before this will make us invencible. said Marie

Oh no oh no the regular ones were bad enough. said Ed

It's like a nightmare come true. said Jimmy

Then perpare for your worst nightmare with this we will be the most powerful beings on earth. said Marie

Ready to dig in girls? asked Lee

You bet. said May

Time to take this battle to the Ultimate level. said Marie

The Kankers ate the omega over raidated mash potatoes to transform into the Omega Kanker Sisters the real final battle begins.

This is seriously bad. said Super Sailor Moon

End of Chapter

The Kankers have now become the most powerful villians on the planet this is a serious tough fight now

By the way the X means times if your wondering what it mean't


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Omega Kankers

Thanks to the power of the omega over raidiated mash potaoes the Kankers have now become the Omega Kankers the most powerful trio of sisters on the planet.

This is seriously bad now literely how are we suppose to beat them now? asked Nazz

I did not see that coming. said Kevin

Somebody wake me up from this nightmare. said Eddy

It's no dream its real Eddy. said Double Dee

So much for that plan so now what are we going to do they're stronger than before. said Super Sailor Uranus

OK we need a more powerful attack to finsh them off because the last one didn't destory them. said Super Sailor Moon

Ahhahahhahaha we are now unstopable. said Omega Lee

Behold our power eat omega smooches. said Omega Marie as she fired dark smooches at them

Oh crap dodge them. said Nazz

Everyone was barely able to dodge them.

Man they're tough to dodge. said Sarah

Its gonna take more than a few punches to damage them this time. said Super Sailor Jupiter

Look's like its gonna take strong attacks to damage them. said Mew Ichigo

Super Sailor Mercury lets use a dual speed power attack on one of them. said Super Sailor Mars

Right. said Super Sailor Mercury

Super Sailor Mercury used Mercury Freeze Fury and Super Sailor Mars used Mars Break X5 to combine to a powerful fusion attack.

Mars Mercury Fire Ice Fury. shouted Super Sailor Mars and Mercury

Eat Omega armpit ray. said Omega Marie

The fusion attack broke though it and hit Omega Marie

Uuuugh is that all you got. said Omega Marie

Damn didn't do much damage. said Super Sailor Mars

Looks like super form's not gonna be enough this time. said Super Sailor Venus

Guess it's time to go to our 3rd form then. said Super Sailor Mars

You girls go a third form? asked Eddy

Yeah our Eternal form we didn't expect to use this form but consittering the situation here we have no choice. said Super Sailor Moon

In Eternal form we can fly which means we might have a better advantage aganst them. said Super Sailor Mercury

Then we won't be needing these motorcycles then. said Super Sailor Uranus

Then can I get on one all this peddling is making my legs tried? asked Kevin

Think you can handle it its a little harder than riding a bike? asked Super Sailor Mars

Yeah I think I can handle it. said Kevin

Be careful kid you'll need this helmet. said Super Sailor Mars

Are you sure he's never ridin a motorcycle and he's only twelve. said Mew Zakuro

In this situation we're in now he's gonna need it since those attacks are faster and harder to dodge. said Super Sailor Uranus

Don't worry if I can learn how to ride a bike then I should be able to learn how to ride a mototrcycle. said Kevin

Good luck kid. said Super Sailor Mars

Alright girls time to transform into our Eternal form. said Super Sailor Moon

Right. said the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

End of Chapter

Next chapter Kevin rides a motorcycle for the first time and the Sailor Senshi transform into their Eternal form to even the playing field.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Evening The Odds Eternal Sailor Senshi vs Omega Kankers

The Omega Kanker Sisters proved to be too tough for anyone to take down so the Sailor Senshi decided to go to their 3rd form the Eternal form.

Here we go girls it's been awhile since we used this I didn't think we need to turn into this form but now it looks like we don't have

a choice. said Super Sailor Moon

Alright here we go. said Super Sailor Mars

Prism Power Make Up! shouted The Sailor Senshi

The Sailor Senshi have transformed into their final form the Eternal form.

Alright Omega Kankers prepare to meet your match. said Eternal Sailor Moon

What the heck just happened? ask Omega May

They transformed stupid. said Omega Lee

This must be their true form they've been holding back all along. said Omega Marie

Wo they have wings now. said Sarah

Just like an angel. said Jimmy

Cool. said Ed

Is this you final form? asked Double Dee

Yes this is our final and most powerful form the Eternal form. said Eternal Sailor Mercury

Why did you wait so long to use it? asked Eddy

Because it takes alot out of us we only use this form when we are facing a very tough foe. said Eternal Sailor Mars

We didn't intend to use this form but since the Kankers used omega over raitiated mashpotatoes to turned into the Omega Kankers we had no choice but to use this form. said Eternal Sailor Jupiter

It's good thing you girls did because these girls had proven to be tougher then our most powerful foe Deep Blue. said Mew Ichigo

Alright enough talk lets finshed this fight. said Eternal Sailor Moon

Alright girls time to show these Sailor Senshi our new attacks. said Omega Lee

Right eat Omega Hyper Armpit Ray. shouted Omega Marie

Mars Break X7. shouted Eternal Sailor Mars as a blue colored flame inveloped her entrie body as she flew really fast at the ray.

She stopped my attack man she faster than before. said Omega Marie

Man she was right when she said she can go over Mars Break X5 in her Eternal form. said Eddy

Uh oh she's coming right at me. said Omaga Marie

Mars Phenox Blast. shouted Eternal Sailor Mars who fire a beam of fire at Omega Marie

Uh oh AAAAHHH! screamed Omega Marie

Hang on Maire alright eat Omega smooches. said Omega Lee

Time for a team attack girls. said Omega Lee

Right time for omega hyper smooch storm. said Omega Marie

We got to stop that attack. said Eternal Sailor Venus

On it Mega Thunder Storm. shouted Eternal Sailor Jupiter

Eternal Sailor Jupiter fired a powerful lightning storm to counter the Omega Kankers omega hyper smooch storm.

WHAT! shouted the Omega Kankers

Your not the only ones who have a storm attack. said Eternal Sailor Jupiter

Nice one Eternal Sailor Jupiter now its my turn for an attack. said Eternal Sailor Saturn

GRRRRRRRRRR I'm getting angry eat Omega Cannon! shouted Omega Lee

Uh oh better think fast Saturn Ultra Beam! shouted Eternal Sailor Saturn

The two beams clash as Eternal Sailor Saturn and Omega Lee are giving it their all.

Give up squirt with this new power we're invincible. said Omega Lee

Not happaning Omega Lee I took down tougher villians then you we will stop your plan to take over Peach Creak. said Eternal Sailor Saturn

So you know about our plan well there's more to it than that. said Omega Lee

What do you mean? asked Eternal Sailor Saturn

Not only are we going to take over this town but also make the eds our husbands FOREVER. said Omega Lee

Not happening the eds don't want to marry you three who would marry girls who are as cruel as you three. said Eternal Sailor Saturn

Suddenly the two beams exploded knocking Eternal Sailor Saturn down and damaging Omega Lee.

Eternal Sailor Saturn damn they are not going down. said Eternal Sailor Moon

Their tougher than they look. said Eternal Sailor Neptune

Ahhahahahaahahahahahhahaha give up not even Superman can stop us. said Omega Marie

This is bad Eddy not even the Eternal form is enough. said Double Dee

This ain't happening they're still too storng the Eternal form's not enough. said Eddy

Double Dee you got any bright ideas of how to defeat the Omega Kankers? asked Eddy

Don't ask me Eddy this is a really bad situation now if Eternal form won't work than what will. said Double Dee

Suddenly Ed thought of an idea that's actually useful for once.

I got an idea lets transform into Super Saiyan 3. said Ed

Super Saiyan 3. said both Eddy and Double Dee

We haven't transformed into Super Saiyan 3 in a long time can we still do it? asked Double Dee

I think we still can Lumpy for once you thought of something useful and just in time. said Eddy

Wait hold the phone you three are super saiyans and it took this long for you to think of that plan? asked Mew Ichigo

Yep it took awhile but I finally remembered. said Ed

Well better late than never transform already because the Sailor Senshi are in trouble. said Nazz

I'll take the wheel while you three transform. said Mew Ichigo

Right here we go ready boys? asked Eddy

Ready. said both Ed and Double Dee

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! screamed the Eds

The Eds transformed into Super Saiyan 3 to help the Sailor Senshi.

End of Chapter

The eds have finally transformed into their super saiyan 3 form now things are really heating up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Final Battle Super Saiyan 3 Ed Edd n Eddy , and the Eternal Sailor Senshi vs Omega Kankers

The Omega Kankers prove to be too powerful even for the Eternal Sailor Senshi just when things looked grim the eds remembered something they foolishly hid from themselfs Super Saiyan 3. The Final Battle agans't the Omega Kanker Sisters begins.

No freaking way. said Eternal Sailor Moon

The eds are saiyans and at Super Saiyan 3 now we have a fightning chance. said Eternal Sailor Jupiter

OH SHIT! The eds had super powers all along. said Omega Lee

Now we're in trouble if our boyfriends have a super form than we've met our match. said Omega Marie

You bet your in trouble now that we're at Super Saiyan 3 we're finally going to beat you once and for all. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Now that we finally remembered that we're saiyans we are going to destory you evil Kanker sisters. said Super Saiyan 3 Ed

And we've just mastered a few new attacks. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Yeah right eat Omega Cannon boys. shouted Omega Lee

Eat this Mars Break X9! shouted Super Saiyan 3 Eddy as he surrounded in rainbow colored flame at went faster then the speed of light.

WHAT! shouted Omega Lee

Thats my attack how did Eddy learned that attack unless learned it form me by just watching. said Eternal Sailor Mars

And another attack Mars Kamahamaha Mars Ka Ma Ha Ma HAAAAAAAAAAA! shouted Super Saiyan 3 Eddy as he fired a red colored beam

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAP! screamed Omega Lee as the beam hit her.

HOLY COW thats a new upgrade to the kamahamaha. said Eternal Sailor Mars

MY HAIR IS RUINED Marie get them. shouted Omega Lee

Right Kanker Doom Comet! shouted Omega Marie as she charge up a huge ball of darkness.

Oh no Eddy lets you and I used dual Mars Break X9 to deflect that comet back at her. said Eternal Sailor Mars

Right. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Say goodbye. said Omega Marie who therw the comet

Mars Break X9! shouted both Eternal Sailor Mars and Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

They've began punching the comet and knock it right back at Omega Marie.

Hang on Marie. said Omega Lee

Omega Lee used Omega hyper armpit beam to decrease the damage for the attack.

Man they're tough. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

At least we damaged her a bit they should be weaken a little by now. said Eternal Sailor Mars

They make quite a team those two. said Eternal Sailor Moon

Man I take back everything I said about the dorks. said Kevin

Wonder what the other two super saiyan 3 ed boys can do. said Rolf

Nice one Eddy now its my turn prepare to eat my new kamahama attack. said Super Saiyan 3 Ed

Wonder what kamahama upgrade Ed has? questioned Eternal Sailor Moon

Bring it on big Ed eat Hyper Cannon. said Omega May

Here it goes Saturn Ka Ma Ha Ma HAAAAAAAAAAA! scream Super Saiyan 3 Ed as a purple colored beam fired at Omega May

Now a Saturn Kamahamaha where are these three learning these moves at? asked Eternal Sailor Saturn

I wonder the same thing it seems the eds some how gain some of our powers to enhance the kamahamaha beam. said Eternal Sailor Mars

Wonder which one of us is Double Dee going to use to enhance his attack. said Eternal Sailor Moon

Where are our boyfriends keep learning these attacks from? asked Omega Marie

How should I know they didn't transform the last time we fought them. said Omega Lee

Time to use the Omega Kanker sword. said Omega Marie

I'll use a blade of my own or two Chaos Blade and Mercury Blade. shouted Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee as two swords one black and one blue appered

I don't remember having a sword. said Eternal Sailor Mercury

Guess Double Dee's got your powers Eternal Sailor Mercury. said Eternal Sailor Jupiter

Alright time for a sword dual. said Omega Marie

So Omega Maire and Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee began clashing their blades at each others.

Get her Double Dee kick her ass. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

As they continued the dual Double Dee managed to wear Omega Marie out but Omega May used omega smooches at him to stop him.

Not happening eat Omega Smooches. shouted Omega May

Thanks May time for Triple Omega Cannon. said Omega Marie

Right. said Omega Lee

Got no choice time for Mercury Kamahamaha. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Mercury Ka Ma Ha Ma HAAAAAAAAAAAA! screamed Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee as a dark blue beam fired out of his hand.

Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee was struggling as the Omega Kankers Triple Omega Cannon combined into one beam.

Ed we got to help sock hat. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Right we need to combine the Mars and Saturn Kamahamahas with Double Dee's Mercury Kamahamaha to overpower that cannon and fast because Double Dee can't hold on forever. said Super Saiyan 3 Ed

Alright time for fuse planetary Kamahamaha. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Mars, Saturn Ka Ma Ha Ma HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! screamed both Super Saiyan 3 Ed and Eddy

The two beams merged with the Mercury Kamahamaha to create Mercury, Mars, and Saturn Kamahamaha the three Super Saiyan 3 Eds are giving it their all to push back the Cannon beam.

Grrrrr Ma.. Mars Break X10! screamed Super Saiyan 3 Eddy as the power of Mars break became soo storng that all but his boxers and shoes ripped off from the pressure of the X10 Mars Break The Kamahamaha beam got bigger and stornger.

Super Saiyan 3 Eddy's hair changed from blond to dark red the same color as Sailor Mars's.

Oh man this is really bad Mars Break X10 is too much for anyone even for me to handle it could destory Eddy's body. said Eternal Sailor Mars

At this point he's got no choice the Omega Kankers aren't going down and that Omega cannon now fused it's way too powerful to stop so Eddy's got to pull off all the stops even if it destory's his body. said Eternal Sailor Moon

Oh man Lee we're going to get badly hurt if that attack reaches us. said Omega Marie

Don't worry we'll fuse togetter to form the Three Head Omega Kanker. said Omega Lee

Right. said Omega May

The Mercury Mars and Saturn Kamahamaha manage to finally break through and hit the Omega Kankers

ptt, ptt, Are they defeated now? asked Super Saiyan 3 Eddy who is exhasted because of the X10 Mars Break

I hope so cause we are all reaching our limits. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Uh oh AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! scream Super Saiyan 3 Ed

The smoke cleared and they all saw that the battle is not over yet because the Omega Kankers have fused together to form the Three Headed Omega Kanker.

AW COME ON they're still alive. said Mew Ichigo

And they combined together to form an even tougher monster. said Eternal Sailor Moon

Those Omega Over Radiated Mashpotatoes gives them the power to fuse together. said Eternal Sailor Mars

Thats right we've fused to create a even tougher version of Omega Lee

GRRRRRR WE'VE TRIED EVERYTHING AND ITS NOT WORKING! shouted Eternal Sailor Moon

Not everything we still have one technique left but it's risky. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

What is it? ask Mew Ichigo

End of Chapter

The next chapter the super saiyan 3 Eds used their most powerful technique The Spirit Bomb


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Last Resort The Spirit Bomb

So what's this technique that you guys have left? asked Eternal Sailor Moon

The Spirit Bomb. Said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

The Spirit Bomb isn't that the technique that uses the life force of every living thing to form an energy ball? asked Eternal Sailor Jupiter

Yes it's the same technique it's mean't to be use as a last resort in this case we are all out of options so we've got to

risk it. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Then it looks like you guys need alot of energy because these girls are not going down. said Eternal Sailor Uranus

Right guess it's time to call King Kai and get in contact with everyone on earth. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Right hey King Kai can you hear me its me Double Dee? asked Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Meanwhile in Other World

Hmm Double Dee yes I can hear what do you need? asked King Kai

Can you get us in contact with everyone on earth we need the energy to create a massive spirit bomb to defeat the

Kankers. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Oh I see sure I get you in contact with the earth go right ahead. said King Kai

Meanwhile on the 9th Platform

Thanks aright Eddy we can talk to the people of the earth. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Alright people of the earth we need your help please raise your hands up high and give us some of your energy. said Super Sayain 3 Eddy

Meanwhile back on earth

Hunh a voice in the sky. said a man

Please do not be afriad we are on your side see that humugus monster over at the far edge well that monster wishes to destory the earth and we need you energy to help destory it please give us your energy so we can defeat it and save the earth. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

The people turned and saw two huge feet and they were shock and started to listen to the voice.

It's working Eddy we're getting energy keep it up. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

That's it keep it coming you want that monster destoryed then keep giving us that energy come on don't be shy I promise that it ain't a lie and we are trying to protect the earth. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

I reconize that voice its Eddy. said Shiho

Yeah your right it is Eddy. said Akiri

Come on everyone listen to the voice in the sky and raise your hands. said Shiho

Meanwhile on the 9th Platform

Its working. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

What the heck are they doing? asked Omega May

Omega Marie looked up and saw a blue energy ball as was shocked.

Oh crap they're charging up an attack just like those other three girls did we've got to stop them. said Omega Marie

Uh oh girls we got to by the eds time for the spirit bomb the be charged up. said Eternal Sailor Moon

I'll put a barrier around them while the rest of you keep them busy. said Eternal Sailor Venus

Sounds like a plan lets do this. said Eternal Sailor Mars

Girls we've got to stop them before that thing is finshed. said Omega Lee

Right eat Omega smooches. shouted Omega Marie

Oh no you don't Omega Earth Shaker! shouted Eternal Sailor Uranus

They're on to use Eddy we've got to hurry. said Super Saiyan 3 Ed

I doing my best but it's gonna take time. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Come on people we need more when I said everyone I mean everyone. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Meanwhile on Earth at Mondoagogo

Who's that voice we are hearing. said a Man

Wait it minute its my little brother Eddy he's needs me and everyone on earth. said Eddy's Brother

Everyone don't be alarmed its my little brother Eddy so listen to the voice. said Eddy's Brother

What do you mean? asked a Man

My little brother needs me he needs all of you he's nothing to fear so everyone as owner of this amusment park I ask everyone to do what he says and raise your hands he's trying to save us all. said Eddy's Brother

All right lets raise our hands. said a Man

So everyone at Mondoagogo raised their hands thanks to Eddy's brother and the eds are getting closer of completing the spirit bomb.

Meanwhile on the 9th platform

One of the energy's belong to my brother he's helping us thanks bro your so my hero. said Super Sayian 3 Eddy

Har ray we're getting closer of completing the spirt bomb. said Super Saiyan 3 Ed

Keep it up Eddy. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

While the eds are getting closer of completing the spirit bomb the Omega Kankers are trying really hard to break to barrier.

Rats we ain't getting nowhere. said Omega May

Use your head May we've got to attack to one who's holding the barrier up once we do that then we'll be able to hit them. said Omega Lee

Oh I see that girl with the long blond hair's the one we need to hit in order to bring that barrier down. said Omega Marie

Uh oh we've got to protect Sailor Venus if they hit her the barrier will be broken. said Eternal Sailor Jupiter

Your right she can't fight while holding the barrier up. said Eternal Sailor Pluto

Alright we've got to protect Eternal Sailor Venus at all cost the eds aren't finshed making the spirit bomb yet. said Eternal Sailor Saturn

Lets hold them off as long as it takes for the spirit bomb to be finshed. said Eternal Sailor Neptune

Right. said Eternal Sailor Moon

Meanwhile on earth in Tokyo

We are almost finished we need just a little more energy then we'll have enough to destory this monster once and for

all. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

That voice it's one of my masters Eddy. said Musubi

Are you sure? said a Sekirei

Yes everyone raise your hands and give them the power they need. said Musubi

So the Sekireis all raise their hands and granted the eds their power.

Meanwhile on the 9th platform

The Sailor Senshi are holding the Omega Kankers off and the eds have finally got enough energy for the spirit bomb.

All right its ready. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Finally now we can finish them off. said Eternal Sailor Moon

Uh oh we're in trouble now. said Omega Marie

Eat this Kankers its from the people of earth Spirit Bomb. shouted the Super Saiyan 3 Eds as they threw the Spirit Bomb at the Kankers

Quick fire combine Omega Cannon and fast. said Omega Lee

Right. said both Omega Marie and May

The Omega Kankers fired the Omega Cannon while the eds are pushing the Spirit Bomb at them.

Grrrrrrrr. angered Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee as he pushing the Spirit Bomb as hard as he can

Push harder boys we need to push this spirit bomb right at them. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

We're trying Eddy they're using the omega cannon to push it back at us. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Man the eds are giving it their all but the Omega Kankers are using full force at this rate the eds will be at their limit. said Mew Zakuro

Come on ed boys don't let those Omega Kankers get the best of you. said Rolf

We are freaking trying Rolf. said Super Saiyan 3 Eddy

Running out of strengh Omega Cannon too strong. said Super Saiyan 3 Ed

Dammit the Spirit Bomb's not strong enough. said Nazz

It's not the Spirit Bomb it's the eds they're at their limit the power of super saiyan 3 will ware off any minute now. said Eternal Sailor Mercury

Oh snap what are we gonna do. said Kevin

This is bad Eddy their too strong. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Suddenly the super saiyan 3 transformation wore of and the eds are back to normal.

Ahh man the Super Saiyan 3 transformation wore out. said Eddy

This is not good we're at our limit. said Double Dee

We need HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP! screamed Ed

End of Chapter

Next chapter will finally end this long battle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Spirit Bomb Trimph and Double Dee's last words to the Kankers

The Eds finally completed the Spirit bomb but the Omega Kankers are using the Omega Cannon to push the Spirit Bomb back at them. With the Super Saiyan 3 transformation now wore off it's seems the Eds are at the end of their ropes. Will a last second allay from Japan save the day.

It's no use Eddy we've lost. said Double Dee

Keep pushing we've gotta beat them once and for all. said Eddy

We are done for. said Ed

This is not good the Eds are at their limit. said Eternal Sailor Moon

We need more man power the dorks aren't gonna last much longer. said Kevin

Guess they weren't kidding when they said that they're unstoppable. said Eternal Sailor Jupiter

Poor guys they've reach the end of their ropes they hardly have any strength left. said Mew Lettece

I've got to heal them they can't push the Spirit Bomb anymore. said Eternal Sailor Venus

Ahahahahahahahaha your finished boys your super powers are gone now so give up and become our husbands. said Omega Lee

Yeah aright time to push that attack back at them. said Omega Marie

The Omega Kankers blasted the Spirit Bomb and it's slowly heading towards the Eds.

Meanwhile in Tokyo

Ah! said Musubi

What's wrong? asked a Sekirei

My masters are in trouble they need my help I have to go up there and help them. said Musubi

Are you sure? asked a Sekirei

I'm sure I'll be back. said Musubi

Musubi began to fly up to the 9th platform to help the Eds.

Meanwhile on the 9th Platform

I've got no choice I have to use the Mars Break X10 to push the spirit bomb while Eternal Sailor Venus restores the Eds strength back to normal

this may destory my body but at this rate we need to take extreme measures. said Eternal Sailor Mars

Are you sure you might not survive the pressure it exhasted Eddy badly? asked Eternal Sailor Moon

I'm sure that spirit bomb's heading right for them. said Eternal Sailor Mars

Body don't fail me now Mars Break X10! shouted Eternal Sailor Mars as she exploded into rainbow colored fire riping almost all of her clothing off.

Eternal Sailor Mars went full speed to try to push the spirit bomb back at the Kankers Eternal Sailor Venus tried to heal the Eds

Not happening eat Omega smooches! shouted Omega May as she fired Omega smooches at Eternal Sailor Venus

Shit can't get enough time to concentrate my healing magic on the Eds. said Eternal Sailor Venus

Dammit my body's reaching its limit I can't push anymore. said Eternal Sailor Mars

Eternal Sailor Mars body reached it's limit and spirit bomb was back on it's course thowrds the eds.

Oh man it's all over we were soo close. said Kevin

I can't belive it evil has trimphed over justice. said Captain Melonhead

Big brother don't die I pomise not to be mean to you ever again. said Sarah

This is a nightmare the Kankers have gotten too powerful to stop. said Nazz

This is the end the Kankers will enslave us all. said Rolf

Somebody anybody HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP! screamed Jimmy

This is it Eddy we're done for. said Double Dee

I can't belive this is happening. said Ed

We've lost the one battle agans't the Kankers that we couldn't afford to lose. said Eddy

Suddenly a winged busty girl was flying straght up to the 9th platform heading thowrds the Eds at high speed.

Masters hang on I'm coming. said Musubi

Hnuh who's there? asked Ed

Soon everyone else saw the winged busty girl flying up.

Who's that? asked Nazz

Wait a minute it can't be could it. said Double Dee

Once the Eds got a closer look they finally regonize that girl as they're Sekirei Musubi

It's Musubi. said Eddy

You guys know her? asked Nazz

We know alot of people she's a Sekirei a stornger versoin of a human being. said Ed

Wait does that mean your her masters? asekd Mew Ichigo

That's right so what's you doing here Musubi? asked Eddy

I'm here to help you I can restore you guy's strenghs back to normal. said Musubi

You can oh thank goodness cause we're about to be destoryed. said Double Dee

Alright here it good Heaven's Healing! shouted Musubi as a holy light surronded the Eds restoring the powers

Woo hoo thanks Musubi you've save us all now to finish the job time to go Super Saiyan 3 one more time boys. said Eddy

Right. said both Ed and Double Dee

The eds went Super Saiyan 3 and return to continue pushing the Spirit Bomb

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! screamed Super Saiyan 3 Ed Edd n Eddy

It's working alright. said Eternal Sailor Jupiter

Wow having a Sekirei as an ally sure come's in handy. said Mew Ichigo

Alright now the Omega Kankers are toast. said Kevin

Let them have it Ed boys. said Rolf

Give them a taste of justice you guys. said Captain Melonhead

The Eds have gotten their strenghs back. said Eternal Sailor Moon

Why am I not surpised. said Sarah

What the heck happened? asked Omega May

They got they're full strengh back we're dead now. said Omega Marie

Grrrrrr. angered Omega Lee

It looks like it's the end of the road Kankers its a darn shame. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Flashing back to day they first met.

When we first met you three we could sense there was good in you you three made us welcome at you home, gave us food, and drinks we thought you would been great new neighbors. said Super Siyan 3 Double Dee

Flashing back to the times that the Kankers bullied everyone

But then your true intentions were revealed you were bullies you three wanted to force us to marry you girls you've tortured us, ruin our good time and bullied us. It was not just us you've bullied you three bullied everyone in the cub-da-sac you've destoryed the cub-da-sac, made everyone suffer and more. It didn't stop there you three also tried to take over the nation's food supply and did other horrible crimes in your life and that's why it has to end like this. You three will have to learn the hard way that evil deeds like bullying, torturing, and forcing someone to marry you can sometimes lead to the ultimate price. Everything you three did it's wrong and you three have to pay the price. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Back to the 9th platform

Maybe you three will come back to this world someday as as better people I like that we would all like that. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Aldous Kankers I hope to see you three as better people someday. said Super Saiyan 3 Double Dee

Double Dee. said Eternal Sailor Moon

Double Dee. said Mew Ichigo

Double Dee. said Eternal Sailor Mars

Master. said Musubi

Do it. said Everyone but Double Dee

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! screamed Super Saiyan 3 Ed Edd n Eddy

The Eds push the Spirit Bomb at the Omega Kankers and it hit them.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! screamed The Omega Kanker Sisters

The Omega Kankers were finally destoryed thanks to the power of the Spirit Bomb.

It's finally over. said Nazz

Thank god that was the longest fight I've ever fought in my life. said Eternal Sailor Moon

So how do we get down? asked Mew Pudding

The platforms all make a space elevater for when the battle is over we can get back down to the cub-da-sac. said Double Dee

Good because it's a long way down. said Nazz

So Double Dee went back in the DeLorean and hit the platform button and they all slowly went down to earth thanks to the platforms being use as an elevator.

Next stop the cub-da-sac. said Double Dee

At last we are finally free from those Kankers for good. said Eddy

Man that took forever. said Sarah

It's been 9 hours since we started the battle. said Double Dee

Hey do you mind if I stay at your house Double Dee cause I'am tired form that long fight? asked Eternal Sailor Mercury

Sure Sailor Mercury. said Double Dee

My real name's Ami. said Ami

So whats your real name Sailor Mars? asked Eddy

My real name is Rei. said Rei

My real name Ed is Hotaru. said Hotoru

Nice to meet you. said Ed

So the Mew mews and Sailor Senshi are just superhero names. said Kevin

Thats right my real name is Zoey Hanson. said Zoey

My real name's Corina. said Corina

My real name's Bridget. said Bridget

My real name's Kikki. said Kikki

And my real name's Reene. said Reene

After the Sailor Senshi and the Mew mews told the cub-da-sac their real names they decided to stay in the cub-da-sacfor awhile.

Hey let's go to my house jawbreakers on me in celebrate our victory agasn't the Kankers. said Kevin

Jawbreakers I'm game come on boys lets celebrate our victory. said Eddy

Hoo ray. said Ed

We're finally in baby everyone loves us. said Eddy

And it only took 130 episodes 2 fanfics and 2 fanfic authors Eddy. said Double Dee

Lets sing a song. said Ed

So everyone sang the friends are there to help you song as they are finally free from the Kankers.

End of Chapter

Double Dee broke the forth wall and the Sailor Senshi and the Mew mews joined Kevin's party but the story's not over yet as the last 2 chapters will take place 20 years later as the Eds sons are introduce and Double Dee finally finished the modifacations on the Delorean.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

20 years later

It's been 20 years since the Kankers have finally been defeated The Eds are all grown up and married and each have a son and Ed also has a daughter.

Hey Jeff lets go to your dad's workshop and see how he's doing on that Delorean. said a boy

Sure Peter my dad said that he finally finished modications to allow it to not only travel through time and anywhere in the world but also travel to other Dimesions. said Jeff

Hey Mike hurry up Jeff's dad has finished working on the greatest invention in history. said Peter

Oh boy let's see what he's got. said Mike

Meanwhile in Double Dee's workshop

Is it done yet sockhat I'm getting impatient to see Sam, Alax, and Clover again? asked Eddy

Yep it's finshed Eddy after 20 years the Delorean can now travel to other dimenisons. said Double Dee

I'm going to be a zillionare I can send my kid to college early now. said Eddy

Calm down Eddy our boys are only 12 years old their too young to go to college. said Double Dee

Grrrr. anger Eddy

Hey dad. said Jeff

Oh Jeff, Mike, and Peter what are you three doing here? asked Double Dee

We came to see your invention is it done can it really travel to anywhere in the world, dimensions and through time now? asked Jeff

Why yes indeed son after 20 years I've down it. said Double Dee

Hey Dad. said Peter

Hello my soon to be rich son with this baby we well be the richest family on earth. said Eddy

Oh did you hear we are going to get new people down by the trailer park. said Mike

New people down by the trailer park uh oh it couldn't be could it. said Eddy

Calm down Eddy the Kankers have been dead for 20 years I'm sure it won't be like the first time this happen. said Double Dee

There could be people like them Double Dee our sons could be in danger. said Ed

Now now calm yourselfs gentlemen let's go over there and meet these new people I'm sure they are nice people. said Double Dee

What do you mean dad could they really be nice people down there because Eddy told us the story about the Kanker sisters? asked Jeff

Don't worry son the Kankers are no more besides I think I want to meet these new people lets tell our neighbors to come down to the trailer park and welcome them. said Double Dee

I agree let's make them feel welcome. said Ami

Hi mom. said Jeff

Hi there honey anyway's Double Dee's right we can't judge them until we get to know them. said Ami

She's right. said Rei

Mom. said Peter

Eddy think what are the odds of anyone like the Kankers moving in the Trailor Park? asked Rei

Alright lets go. said Eddy

To the Eddy moble. said Eddy

End of Chapter

Eddy's married to Rei, Ed's Married to Hotaru and Double Dee's Married to Ami. The next chapter will be the final one and it will show the Kankers reincarnations.


	21. Chapter 21

Final Chapter

The Kankers Reincarnations

Mike told the eds that there are new neighbors moving in the trailor park Eddy and Ed were scared of having people like the Kankers move in the

the trailor park but Double Dee and his wife Ami said that they should go and welcome them.

So sockhat are you sure we should go see these new neighbors? asked Eddy

Come on Eddy the Kankers are dead there is no way a trio of sisters that insane could come back or anyone being like them. said Rei

Yeah your right I'm mean what are the odds of that happening. said Eddy

Meanwhile at the trailor park a trio of sisters were unpacking getting all moved in.

Looks like that's everything. said a blue haired girl

Yeah we're all moved in. said a blond girl

I hope that our neighborhood's okay because we've never been in a suburban town. said a red haired girl

I'm sure we'll manage. said a blue haired girl

Man it's been years since we've been in the trailor park. said Eddy

So why did you want to see these new neighbors Dad? asked Jeff

Well son if my calculations are correct a request I asked for 20 years ago will appear in the trailor park. said Double Dee

Request what request? asked Eddy

Ahh I belive its them over there. said Double Dee

What the. said Eddy

The Eds, their wives and their sons saw three girls one had blue hair who kinda looked like Maire but with longer hair another had blond hair who kinda looked like May but without the bluked teeth and the last one was a red head who looked similer to Lee but without her hair covering her eyes.

Oh no it can't be. said Ed

Calm down Ed they're not who you think they are. said Double Dee

They're not? asked Eddy

No I know it sounds crazy but right before we destoryed the Omega Kankers I made a request I wished for the Kankers would come back as good people apparently God heard my request and decided to make it happened. said Double Dee

Wait your telling me those three girls over there are the Kankers reborn? asked Eddy

Well more or less for one that trailor they moved into is similier to the one the Kankers lived in and second the girls hair colors are the same as the Kankers but these girls seem to be more nicer than the Kankers. said Double Dee

One of the girls saw them and said hello

Oh hello there you must be from this neighborhood we've just moved in. said the red haired girl

Oh hello the name's Double Dee this is my wife Ami and my son Jeff along with my friends

Ed and Eddy and their wives and sons. said Double Dee

Oh hi my name's Minagi Komono. said Minagi

My name's Misuzu Komono. said Misuzu

And my name's Kano Komono we're the Komono sisters it's nice to meet you all. said Kano

Hi you must be our new neighbors it's nice to meet you too. said Eddy

So where are your parents at? asked Ed

They're talking to the trailor park manager right now we actually have one mom and three dads so we're more like step sisters. said Kano

Oh I see well let us show you three ladies around the cub-da-sac to get you all comfortable here. said Double Dee

Thanks we're not used to being out in the suburbs we're for the city. said Minagi

You should also check out dad's workshop he built what would be the future of transportation. said Jeff

So your a machanic Double Dee? asked Misuzu

I'm an inventor and yes I have built something that's gonna change the future of transportation follow me. said Double Dee

Wow they really are a nicer version of the Kankers. said Eddy

They arrived at Double Dee's workshop.

So this Delorean can now travel to other dimensions as well as time and anywhere in the world? asked Hotaru

Yes as I will demonstraght how it works. said Double Dee

Oh oh let's go to Sam Alax, and Clover's dimension. said Ed

Yeah it's been 20 years since we've last seen them. said Eddy

All right then any other volenters? asked Double Dee

How about me dad and Misuzu as well. said Jeff

Sounds good to me it will be fun to travel to other dimensions. said Misuzu

No thanks maybe some other time. said Ami

I'll go. said Rei

Me too dad. said Peter

Alright son, Rei Jeff, and Misuzu come on in and prepare for the ride of your lives. said Eddy

Double Dee start the engines cause we're visting The Totally Spies dimension. said Eddy

Roger hold on tight everyone. said Double Dee

Take care everyone and come back soon. said Hotaru

Bye we'll be back. said Ed

Here we go starting dimensional transport systems now. said Double Dee

Here we go son the car that's gonna make us rich. said Eddy

Yeah we're gonna be the richest family in America. said Peter

You got son man I'm glad that you became the son I've always wanted aloung with a beautiful shrine madien for a wife. said Eddy

Thanks Eddy and it would be nice to live like millionares. said Rei

We're passing the 88mph limit for dimensional travel. said Double Dee

Here we go son. said Eddy

The Delorean went over 88mph and they were off the the Totally Spies dimension.

YEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA! screamed both Eddy and Peter

Meanwhile in the depths of Hell

GRRRRRRRRRRR I CAN'T BELIVE THIS YOUR BRILLENT PLAN FAILED AGAIN! yelled Maire

Hey how was I supposed to know that your boyfriend made upgrades to that Delorean allowing him to not only travel through time but also anywhere in the world, that he would get magical girls for backup and the Eds having the power to go Super Saiyan 3? asked Lee

The omega overraitated mashpotatoes were suppose to make us invincable it didn't work because they somehow gain all the energy of the earth to create a spirit bomb then have a last minute ailly to heal them and destory us. said Marie

Guess we'll have to try a different plan next time. said May

There won't be a next time stupid we're aready dead and in Hell literally. said Marie

And worse the Eds married three of those magical girls and had kids. said Lee

Not to mention we got reincarnated and they're goodie goodie to shoes. said Maire

This is worse than the time those three spies helped beat us. said May

This time they got the entire neighborhood to work together and killed us just when we thought we were invincable. said Lee

Well at least we're not in juvinal hall. said May

THIS IS WORSE YOU DUMMY! yelled Lee and Marie

Now what? asked Marie

Theres nothing we can do now since we're dead. said Lee

So the Kankers decided to watch TV knowing that they are gonna be in Hell for a long long time.

The End

I want to thank the author of Tot-Ed-lly Spies for making a great prequel that inspired me to create this sequel and I hope his sequel for Tot-Ed-lly Spies is just as good as this was. Oh by the way the reincarnations of the Kankers are based off of the main female charaters of the anime Air!


End file.
